This invention relates to a crab trap which is both easy to set and pull out. Further, the trap is self-righting because its frame members are constructed of PVC or CPVC piping such as plumber's piping which is water balanced. The trap is stable in the water due to the tubular members being water filled. In a preferred embodiment, the trap is lightweight, weighing less than 1.68 pounds (767 grams). The trap may be held together with common household items such as cable ties, bag ties, cotter pins, bolts, wire, string or hitch pins. The mesh of the trap is preferably galvanized steel. Though the wire mesh may eventually rust, the frame will always remain and can be re-used and the mesh can be easily replaced.
The trap ca be baited at both the top and the bottom and the crab can not see anything move. The bottom of the trap meets the upper part of the trap and no opening exists for the crabs to escape, as can occur with a previous type of four sided trap. The trap is self draining and does not need wrapping to hold doors closed. When storing, the trap of this invention according to one embodiment has compact doors which will not tangle and break.
Numerous apparatuses have been provided in the prior art for the trapping of crabs. For example, Fox U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,493 and Stuart U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,088 provide for traps with folding doors which close to trap the crab. The devices in Petrella U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,226, Ponzo U. U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,182 and Ponzo U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,758 all require portions of the trap to be buoyant for them to operate. Springs are required by the devices in Jakimas U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,579 and Downing U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,409.